Trick or Treating
by Goldenheart11
Summary: Amy really hated Halloween, after all some of her most hauntingly clear memories are trick or treating with her parents. Now Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent are dead. Still she'll go for him. She would do anything for him.


Trick or Treating

Summary: Amy really hated Halloween, after all some of her most hauntingly clear memories are trick or treating with her parents. Now Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent are dead. Still she'll go for him. She would do anything for him.

Note: This is actually for Iceheart112's Halloween Contest. Wish me luck! I hope I win… :)

Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues whatsoever. I wish I did. Just a lonely Janus agent…

Amy followed Dan with an exasperated expression on her face.

"You've been trick or treating for two hours!" snapped Amy

"You're just jealous because you're wearing a dorky costume." Responded Dan smugly

Amy had dressed as Juliet for Halloween in a long blue gown tied with golden laces, a gold chocker, and a blue cap with a veil. She wore a pair of golden flat and had been pretty proud of the costume.

"Not everyone dreams of being a ninja, dweeb." snapped Amy sharply

Dan wore completely black ninja costume, as Amy had expected.

"You're always so touchy on Halloween." Muttered Dan

Amy didn't respond for a while she just stared up at the starry sky until she spoke in an eerily calm monotone voice. "I'm just tired of walking around, okay? Just ignore me, keep trick or treating."

Amy met her brother's gaze as he stared at her with a puzzled expression before shrugging and running to the next house. She hated Halloween so much. All of her most hauntingly clear memories of her parents were from Halloween.

*flashback*

With a giggle of delight six year old Amy Cahill ran forward before tripping over the end of her long twinkling pink princess dress and hitting the ground, her tiara tumbling off her head.

"Amy! Are you okay, sweetie?" cried her mother darting forward

Her mother, Hope Cahill, was dressed in a long white angel gown with a sparkly halo and wings. Her red hair looked even brighter against the white material.

"I'm okay mommy. I didn't spill my candy or anything!" exclaimed Amy with delight

"Oh course she's fine, Hope! She's a Cahill isn't she?" chuckled Arthur

Her father, Arthur Trent, was dressed as a gangster with a pair of black pants, white shirt, pinstripe vest, tie, and fedora. Her little four year old brother Dan was dressed in a Bob the Builder outfit.

"Dweeb." Giggled Dan

"Hey! I'm not a dweeb! You're a dweeb." Huffed Amy

"No name calling!" scolded Hope with a frown

"Neither of you are dweebs." Chuckled Arthur

Amy darted to the next house and Hope sighed "Amy slow down!" cried Hope

"Asking a Cahill to slow down is like asking a bird not to fly, Hope." Retorted Arthur

"I know but…" Hope trailed off her eyes flickering to a dark skinned woman approaching her daughter

The beautiful woman was dressed in an expensive looking Queen of Hearts costume with a sequin heart tiara.

"Isabel." She gasped as the horrible woman quickly started speaking to her daughter

"Amy! You know better than to talk to strangers!" cried Hope running towards her daughters

"Hope, I'm most certainly not a stranger!" chuckled Isabel her amber eyes flickering dangerously

Amy glanced at her father and brother who had stayed away a fair distance, puzzled at why her father had scooped Dan up with such a worried expression.

"You are to Amy." Said Hope coldly

"I just came ask you nicely, one more time." Said Isabel in an icy voice

Amy whimpered slightly at the women's cold tones.

"The answer is always no, Isabel." Stated Hope

"I suppose I will be seeing you very soon, Hope. I hope your children don't get involved in our little… dispute." Said Isabel with a snake like look in her eyes "It would be a shame for sweet little Amy to get hurt."

"Wait, why would I get hurt mommy?" asked Amy

"Just precious." Purred Isabel cruelly

"Leave them out of this, Isabel." Said Hope through clenched teeth

"I guess it's time for me to get going, but I'll visit again. I guarantee I'll visit again. Maybe I'll even visit little Amy." Said Isabel before strutting away

"Mommy, what was she talking about? Who was that lady?" asked Amy

"It doesn't matter sweetheart. It's time to go." Said Hope scooping up her daughter and going back to Arthur "Don't tell anyone about it either It's kind of a secret" 

*end flashback*

Amy had never told Dan about that night. It was just another night she had caused her family worry and suffering. If she hadn't run ahead would Isabel not of noticed them? She thought so. In less than a year her home was burned down. She would never stop blaming herself, no matter who told her it wasn't herself. She had hated Halloween ever since her parents died. She hated how eerily clear that memory would always remain.

"Amy! Come on hurry up!" called Dan "You're such a slowpoke."

"I'm coming, Dan." Sighed Amy, putting on a fake smile

No matter how much she hated Halloween she went trick or treating with Dan every year. She hated it with every fiber of her being but she put up with it for him.

No matter how much she would rather hide in her room crying, she'll still go for him. She would do anything for him.

I hoped you like it! Please review, and as I said before wish me luck in the contest!

Lots of love,

Goldie


End file.
